


Sanctuary

by ephemeralchloe



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 2, Raccoon City, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralchloe/pseuds/ephemeralchloe
Summary: So, this is my first real fanfic in literal years. One that'll be a steadier flow, multiple chapters, and with actual details. And all of it taking place in the RE2 verse, although I may wind up extending it to the RE4 verse, depending on the ending I choose.It focuses on my OC, a woman who's name will be redacted for a while but for now, we'll be referring to her as Agent Colette. Eventually there will likely be Leon/Colette romance stuff, but for now, it'll be action and plot and some bad ass stunts for all involved. I want to really make her feel like a part of the universe. Of course, things in the fic will be different from the game but I do try to keep it at a minimum. Archive warnings and such will be changed as the story progresses and gets more graphic.If anyone is interested (or if just I'm interested) I may post one shot stories for Leon/Colette where it's just self serving romance or smut. That's some good stuff.Anyway, enjoy! And always feel free to leave criticism and comments.





	Sanctuary

“It was my choice to go in here alone, and it will remain that way. I see no reason to risk the safety of other operatives when I know that I can go in there myself, retrieve the virus, and make it out safely.”

Speaking into the communication device placed snugly in her ear, she keeps her bike parked just on the outskirts of Raccoon City. Gazing up at the buildings, they remind her of home, giving a brief false sense of comfort until the smell of rotting flesh and smoke wafts through the air between rain drops.

“I’ll be heading in on foot now, and will keep you updated as often as I can.”

Agent Colette, her chosen codename. Leader of Sanctuary’s United States branch, division one. A private organization, kept entirely secret and separate from the politics across the globe, with their goal being to prevent bioterrorism. Retaining their secrecy and independence allows for erasing the possibility of corruption found within politics, and provides the world a safety net, should a country make the wrong decision.

Research labs continue tirelessly to study viruses found within the world, and create the antivirals needed to combat them. Having gotten word that Raccoon City was now ground zero of a viral out-break due to the scientists of the Umbrella Corporation, division one is dedicating their efforts towards retrieval of the virus samples. They’d been so close to infiltrating the Umbrella Corporation while things were calm, so close to being in the midst of the Birkin's research but no one could have foreseen the events that took place.

It all culminates to this moment, Colette setting out quickly on foot into the city. Her speed is unmatched within the organization, using a mix of natural ability and training to easily maneuver through the buildings and cars, avoiding detection. Despite hand to hand combat and firearm training, she prefers stealth over offensive aggression. Aggression leads to taking risks that could have been all but avoided, and in her line of work, you don’t cause situations that require unnecessary risks. Her first stop: the museum turned police station of Raccoon City.

It had been learned that it became a hub of sorts during the spread, but not even the department was safe from the outbreak. Intel told of passage ways hidden beneath the station that, if navigated correctly, could lead easily to the entrance of the Umbrella Corporation’s NEST, making it the desired route of her choosing. Thankfully, despite the obstacles of ambling zombies, fires, and overturned cars, she can see the lights of the department quickly coming into view. The sound of drops on metal cars did nothing to stifle the sounds of groaning as the zombies walked aimlessly… and watching them made her heart clench. It hurt to know that this could have been prevented, but it only renews her desire to keep it from ever happening again. It spurs her towards her destination, blue eyes honing in on an area of the fence where barbed wire had come loose and made it an easy entrance for a climber.

It was such a shame, feeling the metal fence between her fingers as she pulls herself up and over the fence and into the still lit courtyard. The sky above was lovely… stars were out, visible with the lack of city lights on. Rain was soft, soothing as it hit the pavement and caused a few locks of black hair to stick to her cheeks. All to be ruined as one lowered their eyes from the sky and saw the carnage, made by foolish human mistakes.

Only once she’s inside, and has made her way around the police station, does she realize that someone’s been awfully busy. Zombies lay dead on the floor, blood still fresh while most doors are unlocked and the path underground was opened, despite her having been told that it couldn’t be opened before the outbreak within the station. There were no supplies to be found, save for a lone box of handgun bullets that she immediately pockets.

Still, there was always something to be done in a station like that. And what is always her foolproof way of going undetected and having escape routes?

The vents.

The ventilation systems of many buildings provided enough room for her to wiggle through, despite having a thicker set of thighs than one would expect from a stealth expert. Within the pockets of her outfit, she carried a thin but sturdy ladder she could hook onto various surfaces, including up into the vents so long as she was able to use her rifle to push the vent cover open. It wasn’t always easy, but it worked well. Before even thinking about heading down below the station, she uses the silence of the station to properly map out vent openings and the directions that each go in, using her cellphone to make a map, albeit not the most creative one. Whatever gets the job done.

It was only once she finished her map, finding herself in the art room of the station when she hears the sound of screeching metal and heavy footsteps in the hallway not far off from the room. But it was followed by a voice, one that she hones in on when it shouts out: _“Jesus Christ!”_

No time to hesitate. She listens carefully to find the source of the noise, and locates the nearest vent opening. Swinging up her ladder, it catches on the edge of the vent and she’s able to swiftly pull herself up. However, rather than immediately pull it up with her… she lets it hang. Dipping her head down from the vent, she whistles to catch the man’s attention. Human footsteps, nearly blocked by the heavy stomping, veers in her direction.

The man comes around the corner. Young, almost baby faced, wearing the RPD uniform, he spots the ladder and sees the face of a woman urging him to come up. Not looking back, he pulls himself up the ladder as fast as he can, with the agent telling him to hoist up the ladder and rest on his stomach behind her. Voice soft, she looks at him over her shoulder.

“Stay quiet, and follow me.”

The blond watches her with pale blue eyes, surprised to see another survivor all of a sudden… he thought Ada was the only one left alive around here, and who knows where she went? But his surprise doesn’t cloud his thoughts as he pulls up the ladder and carefully closes the vent with his foot, just as the bulky Tyrant passes right beneath them, looking left and right to find where the rookie cop had run off to. No longer hearing him nor seeing him, the monster turns and heads back towards the stairs leading to the first floor.

Softly, she speaks again as they both army crawl south, back towards the rooftop outside. Reaching the open space, she pops off the vent cover as she did before and lets herself drop head first, catching herself on her hands and using the momentum to roll back onto her feet. Rain drops hit her face again as she shines her flashlight onto the vent, watching the blond attempt to pull himself out carefully, only for one of his side bags to snag on the metal between the brick wall and nearly make him face plant onto the wet ground.

Everyone makes mistake, Colette thinks, as she hurries to make sure he doesn’t rip his clothes or drop onto his head and give himself a concussion that would no doubt make survival even harder. Always a master of her emotions and facial expressions… even she has to turn her head a bit, stifling a chuckle.

“…. You fell.”

Leon sighs, coming back to his feet and mentally thanking a higher power for the fact that her flashlight no longer shone on him and the dark sky kept her from seeing his embarrassment. “Yeah… I really did.”

While he fixes his uniform, they can’t make out each other’s expressions well but they did recognize that they both turned their heads to look at each other. With their moment of silence and safety, knowing the tyrant was off in a different direction, they are both able to laugh quietly at the comical situation amidst disaster.

Leon rights himself properly and holds out a hand to her. “My name’s Leon Kennedy, I was supposed to work for the police department before all this happened.”

Holding out her own gloved hand, she gives him a polite shake. He seems innocent, there was a naiveté about him that was clear in his demeanor and voice. She knows what it’s like to hold secrets, to withhold information and play the part of purity as opposed to the real deal. He is genuine.

“You can call me Colette. I’m glad I came here in time, that thing looked ready to eat you for breakfast.” She has a good idea of what it was, her organization knowing of the B.O.W’s being produced, but she also knew that the design of them had been changing, abilities progressing. An educated guess was made.

“Yeah, no kidding. You really did save my ass back there, thank you.”

Stepping with him into the light, Colette is able to see his face properly now. Blue eyes, a cleft chin, pale skin blemished with dirt and dried blood- clearly not even his own. And when he smiles, all she could think of was the word ‘endearing.’ Naïve, endearing, and so far capable of handling himself. She only hopes it’ll stay that way.

“It was all serendipitous, I’d say. Just make sure the next time you see that thing, you run like hell. Break line of sight as soon as possible.”

With a chuckle, he replies: “Or I try to climb up into those vents.”

“Sure, so long as you don’t fall out of them and alert anything else.”

“Ha, ha.” The blond, despite his own amusement, makes sure one more time that his uniform was put together before looking back at the door into the building. “I still need to reach the clock tower and get back into the parking garage, it’s where we need to get out. There’s another woman around here, she said that’s the only way… Ada.”

Instantly, she bristles. The pseudonym of a woman with dark desires that clashed with her own, who she feared but assumed would have made her way to Raccoon City as well. But she hadn’t expected her to make friends with the rookie cop. It put her on guard, wondering just what game she had going on.

“I see… you go on ahead then, okay, love?” Her voice is calm, kind. A natural part of her true personality.

“Wait, you want to split up? Don’t you think that’s a bad idea?”

“I can handle myself, I promise.” Giving a soft smile, she pockets her flashlight and stuffs the ladder into the larger bag on her left side, adjacent to the bag on the right containing her ammo and hang gun. She points over her shoulder, to the rifle on her back. A smaller model, easier to carry around but no less deadly. “I came here to find someone important to me, and I’m sure he’s alive somewhere. If not here at the station, then somewhere.”

“But I can help you do that!”

Colette shakes her head. Coming forward, she places her hand on his shoulder and gives him a firm squeeze. “You have a new job to do. Find whatever you’re looking for and get out of that parking garage with Ada, that’s your mission. If fate is kind, we’ll run into each other again.”

Sensing that he’s far too sweet to give in so easily, she assures him with a confident smile. “You seem awfully sweet, Officer Kennedy. I’ll be rooting for you.”

Reaching into her side pocket, she tosses him the box of ammo she found earlier in the station, figuring it to be a box he overlooked. As he held it in his hands, she swings her ladder off the side railing of the station, intending to carefully drop down back to the first floor. Hopping off the rail, she grips the ladder and quickly makes her way down, barely hearing the officer say that he’ll be doing the same for her.

As she climbs down and set foot back on the ground, she tugs the ladder off the rail and quickly rolls it back up. Sighing, she tucks herself into a corner outside of the door leading back into the first floor of the station.

Pressing the button of the communication device in her ear, she spoke to the agent on standby.

“It seems Ada Wong really has shown up, and she’s made contact with an officer named Leon Kennedy making his way through the station. The man is very clearly a rookie, and if I know Ada, she’s using his softness to her advantage.”

It was genuinely a shame to have to say it out loud. If he’s a cop, he has a sense of justice. He wants to save and protect people, and there’s no doubt in her mind that Ada is aware of that and using it against him. Her agent spoke in response, loud and clear.

“What do you plan on doing, boss? Are you going to continue as planned?”

Colette pauses to think, going over the plan in her mind one more time before speaking. “Yes, we continue as planned, but I’ll be keeping an eye and ear out for Ada. I don’t believe she knows my face, so if we have a run in, I can likely pretend to be a regular citizen as I have with Leon.”

She can hear the sound of typing, albeit just barely. Then the agent spoke once more. “Got it. We’re keeping everyone updated and we’ll keep you updated, too. Please be careful out there.”

A small smile comes to her lips, and her voice shows her true softness. She may be their boss, but she wasn’t a hard ass about it. “I’m always careful, you know me. I’ll be back before you know it.”

With a click, she was disconnected again from her agent back at headquarters. It was quiet, save for the sound of rain and her own heart beating in her chest. The appearance of that monster and of Ada Wong, it made the mission even more complicated than it already was.

But she would persevere. She would complete her mission, and keep the G-virus out of the hands of dangerous, selfish groups.

There was one reason why she chose the codename Colette. The meaning?

One who is _always_ victorious.


End file.
